The Golden Crime
by SailinSwag123
Summary: Mike Schimidt was broke , almost homeless, and had no girlfriend or friends living off the money his parents gave him and found a job at Freddy s but what will happen when he finds out a secret that was supposed to stay buried and friends he never knew he would have read to find out. Rated T for violence and swearing stay Totally Tubular.
1. Chapter 1

_**A** **uthor: Hey** _**_guy this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it this story now the characters Freddy is male, Chica is female, Foxy is male, and Bonnie is female , don`t forget to comment any comment is great , good or bad now to the story._**

 _Chapter 1 : The Discovery_

23 year old Mike Schimidt was broke only living off the money he got from his parents , right now looking through the newspaper for a job until he found a ad, **Freddy Fazbears a place where magic comes alive $120.00 a week Freddy`s not responsible for injury/disembodiment** ,Mike found the perfect job ,but just thought the last part was a joke because he remembers coming there when he was 6 until the bite of 87 happened but he doesn`t remember much except when his parents Mary and Johnny Schimidt said they had to leave town. Mikes went to get the phone to call Freddy`s for the job ,"Hello is this Freddy Fazbears " Yes this is Sally are you here for the night shift " Um, yes do you know when I start the shift" Yes, your shift will start Monday see you later ." Mike was glad that he got the job ,and couldn`t wait since it was only Friday he had to tell his parents ,but then realized that his parents could tell him to quit, than again they always told him believe in your heart and his heart was telling him to keep going so he decided to wait to tell his parents until he at least spent a few weeks there. Mike went to research about his new job so he could know what to expected on his first day he saw a few websites that made his stomach turn and his spine shiver. He clicked on a website that said 'Murdered night guards by haunted mascots' and saw what he couldn`t believe. The website said there had been at least 237 night guards before him it also said that people have seen mucus and red stains on the mascot even though says it`s just pizza sauce and sick kids. The mascots have also been aggressive toward the parents and real then what chance did he have if all the other night guards failed what could he do. Mike tried to call back Sally but kept getting on voicemail Mr. Schimidt tried to find research to prove what he just read was wrong he kept reading about night guards being stuffed in suits and children being stuffed. Mike spent the entire day researching and calling Freddy. By the time Mike finished it was about midnight and Mike decided to go to bed sleeping on all that he read.

Meanwhile at a unknown location " Sir we have found the place what are your commands " We will have to find new night guard to kill him so that I can take his job and I shall take control of those darn animatronics" He finally found them even though it took him 28 years he finally found them he couldn`t wait to see some old friends and let bygones be bygones. He went to his house and put his favorite purple colored pajamas and went to sleep.  
 **-**  
 **Hey guys sorry if this seems a little short my computer makes seem a little bigger than it is and this is my first fanfic hope you like it and you probably already know who it is so don`t forget to review if you want and I will try to update at least every week and maybe twice a week goodbye stay Totally Tubular.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author : Hey guys I`m back wiyh anotherchapter of The Golden Crime so whats up ready for night 1 I might try and add a O/C so if tou want tell K ,now to thy story.**_

 _Chapter One : The First Night_

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Mike woke up really hoping that he was sick ,but knew that he was healthy ,so he decided to try and make the most of his day even though he knew it might be his last. Mr. Schmidt did what he usually did in the morning ate a bowl of cereal, take a shower, and watch some Fazbears Friends. Mike knew what would happen today and he knew there was know way out beacause of that stupid contract and he accepted it. Mike decided to go to his friend Jeremy`s house and tell him , after Mike got there he rang the door bell, "Well it`s nice to see you again old friend got any news"Jeremy I got something to tell you and it is very important you don`t tell anyone understant" Mike said in a firm but friendly manner."Yeah got but what happen you rob a bank or something "Jeremy said in a joking tone trying to lighten the tension, "Jeremy I got the night shift at Freddys" , Jeremy stared at him like he was a alien and said "W-why would y-you do something like that don`t you know that place is h-haunted, and have you seen those creepy anima-animatronics"I know that`s why I`m telling you your my best friend and just in case you don`t see mein 3 days I want you to shut them down can I trust you with that" said Mike hoping his child hood friend could be trusted. "Yeah" said Jeremy trying to sound as firm as possible. "See ya Jeremy hope to see you later" Said Mike trying to pretend he would make it , after Mike left it was about 11:15 he then had a tiny sliver of hope and decided to do some research and try and find a way to stop the animatronics , after about 20 long minutes he found nothing except that Bonnie comes first you have to keep and eye on Foxy and Freddy stays inthe dark. Wishing that was enough he went to the Freddys and checked his watch and it said 11:53 until he noticed Mr. Fazbear walking out and went to have a _little talk_ with him. "Excuse me Mr. Fazbear I need to know if you know about MUREDEROUS ROBOTS because I`ve been doing a little research on your little company and found some little items that weren`t mentioned on the contract "Yeah about that the contract must be delivered and if you do not co-operate with it I will be able to put you in jail and you won`t like who I put you with so you better do your job , I also got cameras so I will know if you leave" How could you do this to atleast 230 other people they had jobs, family, and what about there children huh they had to live with no mom or maybe no dad" I . .Care ,so good night and don`t let foxy bite"said Mr. Fazbear in a mocking tone and with that Mr. Fazbear left leaving Mike stunned that someone could be so evil , he knew he would have to sue him if he survived all this Mike walked in not sure if he was ready.

Unknown R.V "Sir our investigators have track Micheal J. Schimidt he has just went inside Freddy Fazbears it looks like it is his first night what should we do"Just wait we don`t need to make ourselves known right now we should see if he has the strengh to over come at least 3 nights if he does we will make ourselves known if not we shall find another one we will always have more ,we went through 237 and know one knew , what will one more make a difference"Ok sir we will let you know if he survive" He went to go too bed and heard someone say " Bye Vincent see you ..."

Mike walked in the empty building he looked at a clock the time was 11:56 he better get to the office fast, he ran to the office right when it struck 12:00 , **"H-hello hello",** Mike was startled at the voice then saw the recoreder on the desk **"Yeah I`m here to get you through the week just remember that these animatronics hold a special place in tha childrens hearts so remember to treat them with a little repect"** Mike knew that they will probably treat him the respect of stuffing him and as Mike checked the monitor he noticed that Bonnie moved he checked every where and finnaly found her backstage staring at the monitor he checked his power it was at 85% and only 2 A.m. **"... the animatronics do get a little quarky at night but only possible thing that could go wrong is them thinking your a endoskeleton out of its suit and they might try to forcefully stuff you in a empty suit which wouldn`t be too bad if it wasn`t for the cross beams and wires in the suits especially in the face area good night and don`t forgot to conserve power"** and with that phone guy stopped the only sounds in the building were heavy metal feet, Mike thought he was doing pretty good until chica left and was in the hall way staring at him like a demon then he knew he fucked up Mike was about to just call it a quit when he remembered his contract and what he said about jail. So he decided to stay calm and try his best "I mean it is only night 1 what could possibly happen today " , because that was another thing he remembered in his research the animatronics start easy and get harder every night . Mr. Shmidt looked at his stats Bonnie was in the closet ,Chica in the Dinning Area , and Freddy was still on stage it was 4 A.m with 42% Mike was doing good until at about 4:50 Freddy moved and that caught mikes attention he looked everywhere but still couldn`t find until he heard a deep voice the sound of a man in his 40`s say "hello Mr. Schmidt" and that caught Mikes attention "ahh get away from me I have a wife and 2 kids" Mike tried to lie , but it looked like the animatronc didn`t believe him. "Fine I lied ,but please don`t kill me I got so much to live for and I`m only 23""Why would I kill you Mikey you`re our best friend-"Freddy was interrupted when Foxy appeared " And my first mateI only kill krakens and evil pirates" Mike just noticed that he was sweating and all he could say was "W-w-what?" Mike was very confused would`ve killed him if Freddy didn`t pry them off "Sorry Mikey we gotta go time to start Freddy said when it was 2 `till 6 "Aww " Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. Then they left leaving Mike baffeled at what just happened _, did they really remember for 17 years,_ Mike thought stillaitting in his swirly chair then Mike walked out and went to his apartment and noticed how tired he was and fell asleep on his bed.

"Vincent sir he walked out of Freddy`s without a scratch I thin he can make it" Really just because he survived more than most of the others doesn`t mean he will make just because he survived his _first_ night, remember Fritz he died on his 3rd ight just as he was about to finish so what makes you think that this _Mike_ prson can survive" I just know Vincent" Fine if you just believe in him lets make a bet if he can survive all five nights then I will let you do what ever you want if he survives but if he doesn`t then you have to do whatever I say and the plan will procede , so I ask you do you really have that much trust in him Johnny" Yes. " ,and with that the bet in what will happen to Mike was in place.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _ **Hey guys like the chapter can you guess who Jonny is as compared to all the other characters. If you would like I still have room for a O/C so you better hurry up and don`t forget to stay Tottaly Tubular.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author: Hey guys Party King wondering if anyone has any votes and I'll give all of you until chapter 6 to vote or I'll just pick it myself so you better hurry and vote.**_

 _Chapter 3: The Dream_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Mike looked around him and found total darkness until there was a shining bright light and Mike was back at the pizzeria, but it looked better less pizza stains and there was even a golden bunny which he knew was named Spring Trap by his fellow employees. Mike was wondering what was going on until he lost his train of thought when he saw a himself as a little kid play with Jeremy and he was getting really freaked out at what was going on, the only thing he could think of was that he was sleeping Mike decided to walk around. He also saw an old friend of his, Chris he forgot all about Chris because his mom said he moved away, but Mike always felt like she was hiding something and this was the last time he saw him and his older brother Tobias he never really like him because he always teased Chris. Mike looked around until he found Chris and Tobias playing with the golden bear which Mike now remembered was named Fredbear Mike saw himself in an arcade, but was weird was that Tobias and his friends were bringing Chris a little too close and accidently dropped him in Fredbears mouth until the worst happened and Fredbear closed his mouth with Chris inside. The next thing he knew all he could see was a blood red and a horrible scream that could pierce stone and someone saying "Let's go Mikey come on we got to go, hurry up lets go "** ,Then Mike woke up feeling a little woozy and then it him with the wait of a full speed truck he remembered it all even the _Bite_ Mike now knew why his mother never told him about Chris or any of it Mike was filled with emotions like anger at his mother, sadness of losing his friend and never knowing, and regret of not doing something. Mike shook his head and focused on the issue at hand, so he went to Jeremys and told him he was okay then he went to Freddy's and stormed in there was no lady at the front desk so he just walked inside he was surprised there was a lot of kids and he muttered how the parents are pieces of shits for bringing their kids here in this Hellish place. He walked in Freddrick office and went to _talk_ to him "Hello Fred how's it been in this fucking horror place," Mike said not trying at all to hide his anger," It's been nice in this so called _Horror place_ ," Mr. Fazbear said with a mischievous smirk, that was when Mike knew it was hopeless. He walked out the business and then went to the nearest restraint which happened to be Pandora's Pizzas, he walked in and a lady came in and Mike couldn't help but stare until she said "What would you like Mr. "" Um, W-well I-I'll take a l-large pizza", Mikes was blushing so hard and was stuttering like a fool. "Okay", she giggled and walked away, after she left Mike face palmed and was cursing himself he couldn't help because she was just wow he got his pizza and ate it when he got his check Mike said " So what's your name you must be a girl beautiful like yourself" Mike said mentally slapping himself for messing up " Well that's for me too know and you to find out" she said giving him, her phone number. Mike knew he had to get her name so he thankfully took the paper and walked out and checked his watch it said 8:45 he still had time before his shift. Mike walked to his house and opened the door he decided to go to sleep so that tonight he would be ready and he hoped he would have a different dream. **Mike found himself back the pizzeria, but this time it was pitch black he walked around until he found the stage when he did he couldn't say a word he immediately walked out with the image burned in his brain Mike walked backstage and there he found what was really confusing he found a sock monkey like animatronic it was all black with white stripes and a creepy mask. Mike walked out the room and wondered why that was there, he shrugged it off as nothing he went to check around the restaurant, but everything was normal except that weird puppet thing which he still didn't know what it was he went to the stage again getting himself prepared for what he was going to see, but to his surprise there was nothing there no blood, no body, but the worst thing was no animatronics. Mike knew he had to get out of here except he didn't know how Mike decided to get out of the pizzeria he went to the front, but he saw a big bunny there and Mike knew it was Spring Bonnie, he went the other way just to see Fredbear he ran away again he could hear the metal feat behind him. Mike hid a room and he could hear the metal claws hitting the door. Mike knew he was screwed and decided to sit down and figure out what was going on first he was most likely in a dream, he was being chased by animatronics, and he can't get out he looked around and he saw** _ **it**_ **Mike almost wet his pants, Mike saw the** _ **Puppet**_ **and he knew he had to stay away from it, Mike went to the other corner and hid he felt netter for about 2 minutes until he noticed the pounding getting harder and he knew the door was about to break Mike did everything he could he prayed, crossed his fingers, and wish as hard Mike heard the door break and closed his he could sense The Marionette, Spring Bonnie, and Fredbear pass through him like he wasn't there Mike opened his eyes and saw darkness all he could hear was someone whispering, " You can't save them " over and over again until he saw a light Mike walked closer and it got brighter,** Mike found himself in bed sweating like crazy and he knew he was going to have more nightmares of this stuff, he looked down at his watch and what he saw made him jump out of his pants it was 11:50 and it was a 10 minute drive Mike rushed to his car glad he slept in his uniform. When Mike got there he was glad he was three minutes early and he could see Fred there shaking his head " Mike I was about to think that you weren't going to come, guess you proved me wrong ", Mike could tell there was some sadness in his voice as if he wanted Mike to be late so he could put him in jail, which Mike knew was probably true. "Bye, sir ", Mike walked in and got ready for another night of disasters. When he walked in he noticed something very odd from the start, one thing was that the office light was on, but they thing he was most afraid of was the animatronics weren't on stage. Mike gulped and walked over to his office very slowly he knew there was someone there. Mike was relieved at who he saw it was his old friend Jeremy sitting in the swivel chair, Mike expected an animatronic to jump at him and give him a heart attack, when Jeremy saw him he was apologizing about how he thought Mike might need some help and how he could fight the animatronics, "Jeremy it's okay you don't have to apologizes, but it would have been better if you told me about it earlier"" I would of, but I knew you would probably say no" Mike was about to argue, but knew Jeremy was right so he just left him there on his swivel chair and wondered where the animatronics were since they weren't on stage, "Hey Jeremy have you seen the animatronics yet they weren't on the stage when I came in" "No I haven't seen them yet, wait that means they could be anywhere we got to find them" Jeremy said so scared it could flood the place, Mike wasn't that scared because of last night and how they were pretty friendly towards him, but that doesn't mean Mike trusted them enough to let them in the office Mike looked all over the place and all he could find was Chica in the kitchen and Freddy backstage this got Mike worried and he looked right out his door and screamed when he saw Bonnie and shut the door with the force of a rhino. Mike was sweating after that confrontation with Bonnie, he wondered, **what would happen if they took Jeremy would they act like they did to him or would they do to every other night guard here** , Mike stopped those thoughts and focused on the problem at hand. Mike and Jeremy weren't doing that good it was 3 a.m. and they had 20% of power, and Jeremy was giving up and crying in the corner of the office while Mike was trying his hardest to evade them another hour had past and the power was just about to die and Mike did everything he could to stop them, Mike was just about to check the camera when the power died. Mike and Jeremy heard footsteps on each side of the office and Jeremy closed his eyes tightly while Mike checked his watch it was 4:23 and Mike knew even if he did hide they had time to find him. Bonnie was the first to come in even though she didn't say anything followed by Foxy, Chica, and finally Freddy. They just stared at each other while Jeremy slowly slid to the door, "Stop you endo", Freddy said in his deep menacing voice, " What do you mean 'endo' I'm a human can't you see that" "Guys this endo is malfunctioning just like the others we got to put it back in its suits, before it breaks". Foxy and Bonnie grabbed Jeremy by his arms and dragged him backstage while Chica stayed with Mike, "Someone stop them they're going to kill him because he is not an endoskeleton", Mike said pleading that his only friend was about to die because of him, "Honey are you okay because I'm a hundred percent sure that was an endo" "No he wasn't can't you hear him screaming down the hall why would a endoskeleton scream, because he is not a endoskeleton he is a human like me, can't you tell the difference" Mike said trying to convince her. Chica thought for a moment, **why would an endo scream and kick it's just going in a suit like the rules say, unless Mikey is right and he is a human I got to stop the others** , Chica ran as fast as she could to the others. Mike hoped she got there in time to stop them. When Chica got back with the others they said 'Mikey we…."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 **Hey guys the cliffhanger must be leaving you wondering what happened, I got a new thing going on I'm going to post chapters every Friday starting with today, and so far 1 review that's a good start. Don't forget to tell me what you think of the story Party King out and stay Totally Tubular.**


End file.
